User blog:Planterobloon/Mods in PvP: Team Crafted
So, you have a multiplayer server with the Team Crafted Mod. But how is that useful in PvP? Well, let me tell you. This is part mod review, part PvP guide. Scale of Overpoweredness If you haven't seen one of these guides before, I give everything a rating on a scale of 0 to 10. Here's what each thing means. Note: Armor always means a full set in this table. Ores Each Team Crafted member, including the "backseat trio" (BlueMonkey, WeedLion and Deceptibonk) has their own ore. These ores are as tough as obsidian, and have a "very little chance of spawning", which I'm gonna assume is 2.5 times rarer than diamond. If you actually know the spawn rate, tell me. Each produces a "Insert youtuber here Ingot", although it actually looks like a gem. Swords The Team Crafted members each have their own toolsets. Each non-sword item is 25% better than diamond. The swords, though, have their own special things. Sky's Sword Sky's Sword has +13 attack damage, which alone increases the rating on my scale to High. However, its ability to shoot out a gravity-affected ghastball for three durability increases its power to a 7. Sky's sword is good for destroying large amounts of enemies, but there are better things in the mod. MinecraftUniverse's Sword Like the other swords in the mod, this sword does +13 damage. However, it is incredibly powerful due to its ability. Right-click, and you basically have the ability to shoot out a projectile that does 25 damage, sets the opponent (or block) on fire, is not affected by gravity, and uses only ONE DURABILITY per use, despite being over twice as powerful as the sword itself. There is no recharge either. Overall, this gets an 8. Deadlox's Sword This sword does +13 attack damage (again) and may be right-clicked to spawn a Piglox. The Piglox is a living machine gun that looks like a pig with Deadlox's head. It shoots arrows 3.3 times per second, and each arrow deals 5 damage and is flaming. However, the Piglox only has 5 health, NOT five hearts, so almost any weapon can one-shot it, and you need 9 durability for every Piglox, the equivalent of 117 damage. I give this a 7, but a high 7. SSundee's Sword This sword does, obviously, +13 damage. When you right-click, it throws out a splash potion that give the opponent Poison VII, Wither VII, Slowness II, Blindness II, and Nausea II, all for 20 seconds, and sets the enemy on fire. Slowness is annoying, and Blindness and Nausea are infuriating, but the real bad thing is the Poison and Wither. How does 80 armor piercing damage every second for 20 seconds, 32 of which can kill you, sound? Yes, I calculated this, and it really does a total of 1600 damage. And this can be used a crap ton of times. This is definitely a high 9, and only its durability limit stops it from being a 10. Jerome's Sword I'm gonna stop with the damage values; every sword does +13 damage. Anyway, right-clicking deals 5 damage to everything in 9 blocks and knocks them back 4 blocks in the direction you're looking. There's really no weakness here, so I give this an 8. Category:Blog posts